


A Hectic Hanukkah

by IronWoman359



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Food, Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: The mind palace is more of a mess than usual. One of Thomas’s good friends has invited him over for a Hanukkah celebration. And the sides are….handling it?Maybe handling is too strong a word.





	A Hectic Hanukkah

Thomas’s mind palace was a mess.

Well to be fair, that wasn’t exactly unusual. The four sides occupying the space weren’t exactly known for their neatness. But today, things were particularly hectic. One of Thomas’s good friends had invited him over for a Hanukkah celebration. And the sides were….handling it?

Maybe handling was too strong a word.

“Guys, I don’t think I’m doing this right!” Patton called, poking his head out from the kitchen. Logan looked up from the stack of books that surrounded him on the couch.

“Patton, I do not believe it is necessary for you to try and cook your own latkes. Thomas won’t even be able to bring them, as they are merely figments within the mind palace.”

“I’m just trying to get into the spirit, Logan!” Patton protested, but his grin faded as a loud sizzling accompanied by a burning smell came from the stove. “NOT THE OIL AGAIN!” he cried, dashing back into the kitchen. 

Logan shook his head, burying his face back in the book he was holding. 

“Well, at least Patton is trying, Logan!” Roman said, rolling his eyes. “What are you doing behind that mountain of books?”

“This will be Thomas’s first time celebrating Hanukkah, it is essential to be well read on the origins and traditions of the holiday!” Logan huffed. “I am simply ensuring that he is well prepared for the festivities.” 

“I still say we just should stay home,” Virgil said, sitting hunched up in the corner. “There are so many things that could go wrong!”

“You say that about every party, Holiday Drear,” Roman said with a smirk. Virgil just pulled his hood up and groaned. He was too anxious to enjoy Roman’s playful teasing. 

“Virgil does have a point, Roman. We have to make sure that Thomas doesn’t make a fool of himself,” Logan said, raising an eyebrow at the dramatic trait. “The last thing we want to do is offend Thomas’s friend and their relatives.”

“You worry too much,” Roman chided.

“And you are too insensitive and brash!” Logan shot back. 

The two went back and forth, snapping at each other for what seemed like an eternity while Patton scurried about the kitchen, burning his fifth attempt at latkes. Virgil clenched his fists inside his hoodie sleeves, taking deep breaths, trying to slow his heart rate as the buzz of the room grew more and more overwhelming. 

Breathe, Virgil. Breathe, he told himself, but it wasn’t working. Panic began to creep in at the corners of his mind and his hands began to shake, still balled into fists. 

Suddenly, a tug from Thomas summoned all four sides out of the mind palace and into his living room. 

“Is everything ok, guys?” he asked, looking at each side in turn. He paused as he regarded Virgil, who was still struggling to catch his breath. 

“Yes, Thomas,” Logan said, straightening his necktie. “I am sorry if we worried you, we simply were having a, uh, disagreement on how to best prepare for the celebration you will be attending this evening.”

“And a disagreement is what’s sending Virgil into an anxiety attack?” Thomas asked. The other sides finally noticed Virgil’s condition, alarm instantly showing on all of their faces. 

“Virgil!” Patton cried in alarm, rushing to his side and helping him to the couch. He tapped a steady rhythm on Virgil’s wrist, breathing deeply with him. 

“Better?” Patton asked after a few moments, and Virgil nodded. 

“So, this is about the Hanukkah party?” Thomas asked once Virgil had calmed down. Virgil nodded again, and swallowed. 

“Parties always make me anxious, but this time…” he trailed off, looking up at Logan. Logan understood, and launched into his explanation, listing all the reasons Thomas had to be apprehensive about the gathering. Thomas nodded and listened throughout it all, but when he was done, he just smiled.

“Well, I think it’s great that you’re trying to be sensitive,” he said. “But this is my friend we’re talking about. Even if I do end up doing something a little unorthodox, he’s not gonna be mad at me.”

“That’s right, Kiddo!” Patton piped up. “He wouldn’t have invited you if he didn’t want to share the holiday with you! We shouldn’t be worried about having every single detail right, we should just be worried about having a good time with our friends!” 

“But…we don’t want to be insensitive!” Logan protested, and Virgil nodded again, grimacing. 

“There’s a difference between making an honest mistake and being rude,” Patton pointed out. 

“True! If we are respectful and honorable in our behavior, we shall have nothing to fear!” Roman chimed in enthusiastically. 

Thomas nodded in agreement. 

“Feel better Virge?” he asked. A smile tugged at the corner of Virgil’s mouth. 

“Better enough,” he admitted. “Though I can’t promise you a 100% comfort level at this social gathering.” 

“What else is new?” Thomas asked with a kind smile, and Virgil smiled back.  
“Ok, guys,” Thomas said, looking at each of his sides. “Let’s go celebrate!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a year ago on tumblr, but I'm in the process of moving all of my fics over to this platform so that I don't lose them while tumblr sorts itself out :P  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, leave a kudos or a comment if you did!


End file.
